The inventive concept relates to an integrated circuit device and to a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to an integrated circuit device including a fin field effect transistor and to a method of manufacturing the integrated circuit device.
Increasing the integration density of integrated circuit devices including field effect transistors (FETs), including by reducing the gate length of the field effect transistors (FETs), may compromise certain performance characteristics of the devices especially in the case of horizontal (planar) metal oxide semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs). To overcome these limitations, devices having three-dimensional channels such as FinFETs are being developed. However, the scaling down of a FinFET poses its own challenges. For instance, contact resistance between source and drain regions and a conductive contact plug connected to the source and drain regions of a FinFET may increase as the sizes of features of the FinFET are reduced. Contact resistance in this case may act as a main source of parasitic resistance of the integrated circuit device.